Perdido
Perdido (Japanese: , Ragō) is a Special Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can grant tremendous power to his Driver Patroka and her allies. Perdido uses the fire element, wields a variety of weapons, including a Greataxe, Megalance, Shield Hammer, Chroma Katana, and Decimation Cannon, and acts as an Attacker in battle. Personality Perdido has a blunt, disinterested personality; he cares a lot for weapons and cherishes them individually but does not seem to bond closely to any of his peers, including Patroka. Appearance Perdido loosely resembles a common Blade, with a black body, white armour plates and blue ether lines. He is not humanoid; taller and slimmer than human with four arms on his back - each holds a different Blade weapon - he has a head crowned with spikes and wears a strip of tattered red fabric. His limbs are insectoid and his core crystal is circular. Story Perdido is a member of Torna introduced alongside Patroka, Mikhail and Cressidus; he fights the party upon confronting them at Bulge Harbor and his weapon prowess combined with Cressidus' defensive capabilities bring them close to victory before Mòrag and Brighid, the strongest Blade and Driver of the Empire of Mor Ardain, appear and perform a pincer movement, trapping the Torna fighters at the far end of the harbour. Mythra uses her power to destroy a crane above them and blasts the area with light, targeting and destroying the core crystals of Perdido and Cressidus but leaving Patroka and Mikhail unharmed. Mythra expresses no regret for the killing of these two Blades. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Diamond Crash - AOE * Lv. 2 - Diamond Flight - Super Strength * Lv. 3 - Diamond Hands - Knockback / Blowdown * Lv. 4 - Hundred Flame - Break / Topple / Launch / Smash Blade Arts * Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy New Game Plus After finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0), the New Game Plus will be available and will allow the party to recruit Perdido as a Rare Blade. He can grant tremendous power to his Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Perdido uses the fire element, wields a Decimation Cannon, and acts as an Attacker in battle. Heart-to-heart Perdido's Heart-to-heart, "Jack of All Trades", takes place in Garfont Village in the Kingdom of Uraya between Perdido, his Driver, and Patroka. In it Perdido and Patroka discuss their mutual hobby of collecting weapons, and Perdido decrees that the three of them should train hard together after shopping. Like all the Torna Blades, Perdido does not have a Blade Quest. Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Drinks, Art * Pouch items: Armu Milk Earl Grey (Drinks), Skywards by Titan (Art) Affinity Chart :※ The Affinity Chart erroneously names the Heart-to-Heart "Class of His Own" instead of "Jack of All Trades". Trivia * Perdido's variety of weapons evokes the Japanese historical warrior monk Musashibō Benkei, Patroka's namesake in the Japanese version. * Perdido means "lost" in Portuguese and Spanish. Gallery Artwork XC2 Perdido Artwork.png|Perdido's Official Art Perdido Concept Art.PNG|Concept Art of Perdido Perdido Rare Blade.png|Perdido as a Rare Blade in New Game Plus Perdido-art-portrait.jpg|A portrait of Perdido's official art Screenshots Perdido & Rex.png|Rex driving Perdido Perdido s.jpg|Perdido activating his level 3 special Perdido s2.jpg|Perdido's level 3 special Perdido.jpg|Perdido in-game Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Torna Category:Perdido Category:Blades Category:Pages with incomplete affinity chart